Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 27: Synchrome
Synchrome is the twenty-seventh episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Hikari and Kira get their beys back, and Pierre teaches them Synchrome. Plot Pierre meets the girls at the Lunefleur estate, returning their beys to them, which have been repaired after their battle with Dragon E. Knight. The girls are excited to receive their beys back, and Pierre asks if they know what Synchrome is. Pierre explains what Synchrome is, and tells the girls the he believes that they can do it, before taking them to the Lafayette Training Stadium. At the stadium Pierre instructs the girls how to make their beys into a Synchrome bey, the trio are confused about which spin track and performance tip to use, but Pierre surmises that they should just use the parts which have Re-Quips. Pierre gives them a new face designed by Renaud to use for the bey, a combination of their individual ones, and demonstrates the systems of the stadium. Pierre tells them that they will be training in a recration of a Dark History stadium known as Sanctuary of Anubis Stadium, against beys programmed with the data of Dark History beys. The training begins and Pierre unleashes five Archer Jackal C145MS against the girls, which he controls from a lookout box above the stadium. The girls have a rocky start, and their bey is battered by the Jackals, however Hikari suggests using a style similar to the Bei-Ling monks. Kira puts on a pair of robes given to her by Renaud, and the pair manage to synchronise, deflecting the Jackals. Pierre declares that the defensive test is over. Pierre says that the offensive test has now begun, and the girls attack his beys. Pierre changes the formation of the Jackals, and Dragonshenisis is deflected as the girls have lost their concentration. The girls try to attack separately, however Dragonshenisis refuses to move, Pierre tells the girls they need to work together. The girls regain their composure, and manage to break the formation of the Jackals, completing the offensive test. Pierre tells the girls that they aren't done yet, and begins the power test, activating the special moves of the Jackals. The girls lose their composure yet again, and the spirits of the Jackals begin to to break Dragonshenisis. Pierre tells the girls they had better work together otherwise they'll have a repeat of their battle with Dragon E. Knight, and the girls instantly become serious at this suggestion. They synchronise, and they activate their special move, and the two dragons defeat the Jackals. Pierre ends the simulation, congratulating the girls, and the scene shifts to the Lunefleur manor. At the manor Renaud asks the girls how they went, and Kira cheerfully says they went well, which Pierre confirms. Renaud thanks Pierre for coaching them, and Pierre leaves. Renaud tells the girls that he got permission to test the swords from Bei-Ling, and Angus sent over his bey, which he eagerly shows the girls. Kira explodes with enthusiasm at the prospect of getting to test out the swords, and Renaud shows Kira the Crystal Wheel of the bey, which Kira says looks like it is covered in bloody splotches. Hikari says she doesn't think that is why it looks like that, and Renaud says he thinks it might have come from outer space. Renaud says he has to make Angus a launcher for the bey, as a normal one doesn't work for it. He notices that Hikari is acting distant, and teases her, asking if she misses Des. Hikari denies this suggestion with a flushed face, and Renaud points out that she hung around Des a lot at his party. Hikari says that that was because she didn't know anyone else, which is met with scepticism by Renaud and Kira. Kira begins singing a song about them, and Hikari asks if they have heard any new about him. Renaud says his buddy said Des is still in the chamber, Kira asks if he has friends all over the world, which Renaud confirms, and Hikari says that Renaud seemed to know Des's master who was at the party. Renaud says they are good friends, and Jun keeps him up to date, Kira asks if he keeps him up to date with Hikari's date. Hikari blushes and denies it, and Renaud says that he'll buy them a chalet for their wedding present, so she doesn't have to deal with them. Kira asks if she can be a bridesmaid, and Renaud says they can have a double wedding, Hikari and Des, and his sister and Angus, Hikari leaves the room, and Renaud says that of course Kira can be a bridesmaid. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play